


SIS: Genesis

by orphan_account



Series: The Cases Of The Special Investigation Squad [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Fivesome, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Co-Workers, Lesbian Cops, Lesbian Sex, Murder, Rape, Threesome - F/F/F, f/f/f/f/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

SIS: Genesis

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Part 1: Heart Of Darkness

Chapter 1

Fort Ravensburg, CA

The city of Fort Ravensburg California is a hotbed of criminal activity. With a crime rate that's more than four times of New York, Dallas, and New Orleans.

Our story begins on an early Fall morning on the city's West side, a twenty year old college student was discovered in her brand new Aston Martin DB7. The FRBPD is fairly small, so ADA Kimberly Patterson has requested some new officers be assigned to the department.

Gail Summers pulled into the FRBPD building, she has just been transferred from the NYPD's Vice squad. Gail welcomed the change, another positive to this move was that Gail would get to work with her childhood friend Kari Jones. Gail entered the station's lobby and signed in. Afterwards, Gail was directed to the Arms Room where she meets Regina Hu, the FRBPD's Weapons Expert.

"How can I help you today, Officer Summers?" Regina asked with a warm smile.

"I was told to report here so that I could be issued a vest and a weapon." Gail said.

"OK, Officer Summers, I'll pull up your badge number.

Regina typed in Gail's badge number and found her name.

"Gail Angela Summers, your weapon will be a Glock 1911." Regina says.

"Sounds good to me." replied Gail.

"You have to report to Chief Logan's office when you're done here." Regina said with disgust in her voice. 

"OK, is something wrong?" Gail inquired.

"Logan is a sleazebag, I can't stand him."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Officer Hu." Gail said.

"Please...call me Regina, Miss Summers." Gail smiled.

"All right, but only if you call me Gail." Gail said before turning and leaving the Arms Room.

Regina was staring after the ebony officer as she left the room, Regina had never met anyone like Gail Summers before, she had beauty and confidence, two things that Regina found irresistible in a woman.

Regina just hoped that Gail liked women too.

Gail walked down the hall to Chief Of Police Dan Logan's office, Gail knocks gently on the oak wood door.

"Enter." a man's gruff voice said from the other side. Gail opened the door and stepped inside.

Gail saw a group of female officers all gathered around a large couch in the office. Gail gave everyone a warm smile, just then-.

"Hey there Gail." Kari's voice chimed. Gail smiled when she saw her old friend.

Then Logan stood up from his seat. "Welcome Detective Summers to the Fort Ravensburg Police Department, I'd like to introduce you to Kay Chueng, Carol Wong, and Jill Montoya. I see that you all ready know Detectives Jones and Hu."

Regina couldn't take her eyes off of Gail, she was so beautiful- from her beautiful short crimson red hair to her exquisite chocolate skin tone.

"OK and where do I fit in here, Chief?" Gail asks. These are the detectives of the newly formed Special Investigation Squad, or SIS. You're being assigned to this team." he explained, Gail nods.

"Good, you're all dismissed." Logan said.

The six women left the Chief's office, Regina is walking beside Gail.

"Gail, we have to qualify on the gun range before we can go out on cases...uh I'd be happy to give you a hand with target practice if you like." Gail glanced over at Regina and smiled.

"I'd really like that, besides who better to teach me than the Weapons Expert?" Gail said with a giggle.

Regina blushed, she saw how Gail's face simply lit up when she laughed.

 _'She is breathtakingly gorgeous._ ' Regina thought to herself.

"All right ladies." Carol said, bringing Regina out of her daze.

"The City Council of Fort Ravensburg has put this team together to curb the crime in our city, you will report to me only and I in turn will report to Chief Logan, now you will be paired with another detective, choose wisely. Your decisions are final and cannot be changed." Carol said.

Regina all ready knew who she wanted to partner with: Gail.

"Carol, can I have Gail as my partner?" Regina asked, Kari smiled.

"Is Gail happy with this?" Carol asked looking at Gail, who nods.

"OK, Hu and Summers are a pair. Next set?"

Kari and Kay requested to be a pair, Jill paired with Carol.

"Gail, Regina, head to the shooting range, Kay and Kari, there's a case file on your desks."

"Yes ma'am." everyone says.

Gail and Regina walked down to the Shooting Range, Gail is curious about why Regina had been so adamant about being her partner.

"Regina, why did you insist on being my partner?" Gail asked as they entered the gun range, which thankfully was empty.

"Gail, Jill Montoya was going to ask you to be her partner, I couldn't let that happen."

"Why?" Gail inquired.

"Kari told us all about you last year, Gail and then Jill and Kari started dating. Kari was head over heels in love with Jill, Jill however only used and manipulated Kari the whole time and then she dumped Kari on Christmas Eve after they had slept together."

"What?" Gail said, instantly angered at what Regina had just revealed to her.

Meanwhile, Kari and Kay just finished running the twenty year old college coed's fingerprints through AFIS, the prints come back to a Lien-Hua Dai, a Chinese Exchange Student. Kay had to make an effort not to flinch when she looked at the crime scene photos that were laid out in front of her.

"Kay, you all right?" Kari asked gently.

"Y-yeah, just not used to seeing dead bodies." Kay said.

"Oh yeah, you were in Robbery in Dallas, right?" Kari asked, Kay nods slowly.

Kari gets up from her desk and walked around to Kay's desk and hugged the Chinese-American gently, but firmly.

"I'll be here to help if this gets to be too much, ok?" Kari says. Kay nods and smiles warmly at the blonde detective.

Jill left Carol's office, she was angry that Regina is Gail's partner and not her. She decided that Regina Hu would meet an untimely end so that the beautiful Gail Summers would be hers.

Regina and Gail spent two hours at the gun range practicing, when they were done both Gail and Regina came away with perfect scores on their target sheets.

As Gail and Regina made their way back to the SIS squad room, Regina cleared her throat nervously.

"Ugh Gail, I-I was wondering if you'd like to maybe have dinner with me sometime?"

Gail smiled at the tall Asian woman, she stepped forward and brushed a strand of Regina's jet black hair out of her face.

"I would love to have dinner with you, Regina. Just say when and where." Gail replies.

"Really? That's great!" Regina exclaimed as she picked Gail up and spins  her around.

"Whoa, easy there tiger, I want you to have all your energy for the date." Gail said seductively.

Regina swallowed hard at Gail's words, she felt a tad light-headed but shook it off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Dustin Lynch is in his 2011 Shelby Cobra driving around the city looking for his second victim, he hadn't meant to kill the Chinese girl, but she wouldn't stop screaming. He did however get a huge adrenaline rush from the murder, and the only thing that he realized was that he wanted to feel that again.

Gail and Regina entered the squad room, Carol stuck her head out of her office.

"Gail, Lien-Hua Dai's Mother is here, I would like you to interview her."

"Sure thing Captain Wong." Gail said before turning to Regina and winking at her, Regina blushed and smiled before she went over to join Kay, Jill, and Kari at Kay's desk as they looked through Lien's financial records and bank statements.

Gail entered Carol's office and saw Daiyu Hua Dai sitting in a chair across from Carol's desk.

"Ms. Dai, this is Detective Summers, she will take your statement now." Carol said.

"A-all right, thank you so much Captain." Daiyu said before wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Follow me please ma'am." Gail said gently. 

Daiyu stood up with her purse on her left shoulder and followed Gail out of Carol's office, Gail led Daiyu to interview room #3.

"Can I get you anything, water? tea?" Gail asked kindly.

"T-tea please." Daiyu said hoarsely, Gail nods and leaves the room. She came back a few minutes later with a Styrofoam cup of herbal tea in her right hand.

"Here you are, Ms. Hua Dai." Gail says, handing the cup to Daiyu.

"Thank you, Detective."

"Now Ms. Hua Dai, what can you tell me about your daughter?" Gail asked.

"Lien was fiercely independent, she graduated Valedictorian of her high school class and applied for early admittance to the University here."  Daiyu said.

"She must've made you very proud." Gail said. "That, she did." Daiyu answered.

"Did your daughter have any issues with people on campus, or maybe money problems?" Gail inquired.

"No, Lien was very responsible Detective."

"Sorry, just routine questions Ms. Dai, I meant you no disrespect." Gail said.

"Detective, my daughter was a studious person. She didn't make friends easily."

"I can relate there, Ms. Hua Dai." Gail said sadly.

Daiyu could sense the purity in Gail, but she also sensed something was behind the detective's cool brown eyes.

"Detective, I don't mean to pry, but did you lose someone very close to you?" Daiyu asked.

"I did, I lost my Mother when I was fourteen. My Aunt raised me." Gail said.

"So, you know my pain all too well."

"That I do, Ms. Hua Dai." Gail replied.

Daiyu gave Gail a list of people that Lien talked to, two past roommates and four of Lien's professors.

Gail asked two uniformed officers to escort

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
